


Booyah

by wordhouse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/pseuds/wordhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Barba likes teasing Carisi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booyah

As Rafael turns around, he’s slammed backward into the apartment door and held there by his suspenders by someone taller, stronger, more prone to violence.

“BOOYAH, Fordham Law?” Carisi growls, inches from his face, in his face, up in his space, on him. The heat in his eyes is feral. 

“You’re so fucking cute when you try to talk like a lawyer. If I can’t blow you in the office, my only recourse is to mock you until the desire goes away.”

“I hate you.”

“Say extreme emotional duress again.”

Carisi grumbles again about duressing him and attacks his jawline, and the suspenders come undone and almost undo him. 

Tilting his head back against the door, Rafael casts an arm over his shoulder and strokes the back of Carisi’s neck. “I need a drink. Go wait for me in bed.”

“Fuck you very much, Counselor.” Carisi drags him to the floor and does just that. 

And when his detective is on his knees and coming, Rafael lowers his lips just behind his ear and whispers, “Booyah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crack at Barisi. If I only knew then what I know now ... nah, it wouldn't have stopped me.


End file.
